roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
DBV12
}} s |HeadMultiplier = 1.1 |Suppressor = |MuzzleVelocity = 1500 studs/s |Penetration = 0.5 studs |Suppression = 0.5 |HipCamRecovery = 13 |SightCamRecovery = 14 |WeaponRecoverySpeed = 12 |WeaponRecoilDamping = 0.8 |MinHIPCameraKick =3.2, -1.21, -0.31 |MaxHIPCameraKick =3.70, 1.39, 0.30 |MinHIPDisplacement =-0.50, 1.60, 12.19 |MaxHIPDisplacement =0.80, 2.40, 13.80 |MinHIPRotation =0.60, 0.40, -0.50 |MaxHIPRotation =1.29, -0.61, 0.50 |HipfireSpreadFactor =0.08 |HipfireRecoverySpeed =12 |HipfireSpreadDamping =0.75 |MinAIMCameraKick =2.79, -0.50, -0.50 |MaxAIMCameraKick =3.09, 0.69, 0.50 |MinAIMDisplacement =-0.11, 0.20, 8.19 |MaxAIMDisplacement =0.10, 2.20, 9.19 |MinAIMRotation =0.30, 0.10, -0.31 |MaxAIMRotation =0.89, -0.21, 0.30 |SightMagnification = 2.3 |ReloadTime = 2.8 |EmptyReloadTime = 3.8 |EquipSpeed = 12 |AimingSpeed = 16 |CrosshairSize = 30 |CrosshairSpreadRate = 400 |CrosshairRecoverRate = 15 |WeaponWalkspeed = 13 |AimingWalkspeed = 7.8 |AmmoType = 12 gauge |ExtendMagazine(yes/no) = no }} The DBV-12 is a semi-fictional Russian Shotgun variant of the AK-12. It is unlocked at Rank 24 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History While the DBV-12 was based off a shotgun of the same name in BF4, it is based off the AK-12/76, an experimental AK-12 firing 12 gauge shells, was a potential weapon to be exported to the U.S. However, the AK-12/76 seems to have been just an idea, and in that case, was never even produced. In game General Information The DBV-12, although being designed for close-ranged engagement distances, is relatively versatile for a semi-auto shotgun. Although it does not have a high RoF, good hipfire abilities like the Saiga-12, or a tight pellet spread like the SPAS-12, the DBV-12 still performs well. Due to its quick reload speed and decent spread, it can still compete with both of those shotguns. Despite the higher RoF than the pump-action shotguns, it's recoil to relatively low per shot and the kick with sustained fire isn't very high. The DBV-12 also has the advantage of a high magazine capacity of 10+1 rounds, which when combined with its quick reload speed and decent RoF for a shotgun, means that the user can suppress enemies very efficiently and quickly, without needing to worry about accuracy. Despite these great upsides, the damage of the DBV-12 is below the pump-action shotguns, like the other semi-auto and automatic shotguns. This makes it noticeably weaker at range compared to the pump-action shotguns. Usage and Tactics This weapon excels at close range combat, but is also relatively reliable for medium to long range engagements despite its damage handicap. Due to its good damage, fire rate, magazine size, and reload time, the DBV-12 is ideal for assaulting capture points at medium to short ranges. The RoF and suppressive capabilities by extension somewhat compensate for the lower minimum damage and allows the user to constantly keep the pressure on targets. The DBV-12 is ideal for an offensive playstyle, since it can easily keep the pressure on targets with its quick reload and good magazine capacity. In addition, it does much better than shotguns that reload one shell at once when it comes to sustained combat against multiple enemies, since the user will rarely find themselves out of ammunition to fire. The low recoil and high RoF allows the user to track running targets easily. This makes it useful for maps with lots of open space and better in maps like Church where there is lots of cover compared to the pump-action shotguns, since placing accurate shots repeatedly is easier with this shotgun. Conclusion The DBV-12 is more focused on CQC than the pump-action shotguns but still performs well at mid-range with its good RoF, spread, low recoil, and ability to reload its entire magazine at once. Overall, it is a relatively effective weapon. Ammunition Types Pros & Cons Pros: * Second fastest non-instant fire rate in its class. * Decent effective range. * Uses a box magazine, allowing it to reload all shells at once. * Large magazine size for a shotgun. * Quicker than average ADS time. * Very low recoil, especially for a shotgun. Cons: * Cannot fire while reloading unlike pump-action shotguns. * Damage drops off more rapidly than pump-action shotguns. * Lower than average total ammo count. * Slowest movement in class. * Second lowest maximum damage out of the shotguns. * Cannot aim above sights. Trivia * The DBV-12 is actually known as the AK-12/76 in real life. However, it is known by that moniker in Battlefield 4. * The DBV-12 was the first semi-auto box magazine fed shotgun seen in Phantom Forces. * The DBV-12 was capable of dealing the highest DPS in-game shortly before its first removal from the test place in December of 2017. It dealt 1,440 DPS with buckshot, a more modest 540 DPS with slugs, 1,296 DPS with Flechette, and a whopping 3,888 DPS with Birdshot. * The DBV-12 with Flechette is the only configuration for a shotgun to deal less than 200 damage if all pellets hit. * In the main game, if a player reached rank 24, they would get a notification saying they unlocked the DBV-12 but is not actually able to be found in the weapon loadout menu. *Before the 12/1/17 update, the DBV-12 Featured a 10+1 round mag and had a RoF of 200 RPM, but for unknown reasons, Stylis decided to increase the RoF to 400 RPM and lower the magazine capacity to 5+1. **When the DBV-12 was readded into the test place, the magazine nerf and firerate buff were reverted, likely to make a difference between the DBV and the otherwise similar Saiga-12. *The DBV-12 has a firemode switching animation, which occurs when the user holds the DBV-12 and presses 'V', despite that the DBV-12 has only one firemode. Category:Shotguns Category:Kalashnikov Family Category:Primary Weapons